James Potter and his Fourth Year
by Queen of the Nazgul
Summary: I rated it PG for later chapters. Rather be over rated then under. I cant write summaries. Basicly it's about life at Hogwarts in James and Lilly's time.


(A/N: I do not own anyone/place/thing EXCEPT the plot and Gwen. Faith belongs to Sailor Doom.)  
Gwen sat by the window in an empty compartment. She smiled seeing a few of her friends appear on the platform. Her parents had dropped her off before they went to work so she had been sitting there alone for awhile. Lily joined her friend for a moment before dragging her to find their other friends. Faith sat in another compartment, listening in on Sirius Black as he broke up with yet another girl on the platform. Sirius noticed Faith watching him and he waved towards her. Gwen and Lily walked into Faith's compartment.  
"Mind if we join you?" Lily asked standing in the doorway. Her long red hair tied in a ponytail. Gwen stood behind her, long black-brown hair in a bun. All three where fifth year Gryffindors.   
"Go ahead, poor girl Sirius just got through yet another flavor, I lost track at sixty." Faith muttered, then waved at Sirius   
"I stoped counting at sixty-five," Lily said with a small girn. "How was your summer?"   
"Fine, we went to Cannon Beach and I got to baby-sit six of the biggest muggle brats that were ever born, so in other words I baby-sat my cousins."   
"Better then mine," Gwen replied.   
"How was your's?" Faith asked, ignoring Sirius as he walked in a plopped down next to her.   
"I was stuck on a week cruise. I thought I would have fun. Turns out James was on the same boat. All hell broke lose," Gwen said bitterly.   
"Where is James?" Faith asked, noticing he wasn't there yet. "Or is he going to be fashionablely late which in other words means we have to pull him on the train at the last second and nearly leave his trunk which we have to use a spell to get?"   
"He's coming with Remus," Sirius said. Gwen kicked Sirius hard in the shin.   
"Hey! What was that for!?" he yelled.  
"For trying to sneak on the boat and nearly making my famliy and I miss it," she said calmly.   
Faith gave Sirius an annoyed look, "So, how many flavors, and what was your break-up story this time?"   
"One. I said I was dating you," he said.   
Remus entered the compartment followed by James.   
Faith whimped, "Last time you did that the girl set my hair of fire!"  
James sat next to Lily and kissed her, "Hello love!"   
"Hello James," she said with a smile. Gwen hit James in the back of the head.   
"What was that for?" James yelped.  
Faith place her forehead and Sirius's shoulder, "Go tell her that we're not dating, I rather like my hair."   
"Nearly making me miss the boat and get stuck in Alaska! That is the last place I want to be stuck in and you are not the ideal person to be stuck with," she said. "Oh! I got my mum to give me the dungbombs she took from you to me."   
"Fine I will. Later," Sirius said.   
"Not later, now. Besides, not like it true, and remember how last time a girl asked you out and you didn't want to, so instead you told them you already dating me and she threaten to kill me?" Faith asked, looking him in the eye. "And we don't act like a couple." James looked upset, "Give them back!"   
"Fine," Sirius said leaving.  
"You mean I can't keep them?" Gwen grinned.   
"No!" James said, glaring.  
"Hey, that worked out well, he didn't even ask me to pretend!" Faith said, sliding down into a slouching position. Outside she pretended to be glad, but inside she was balling like a baby. She had had a crush on Sirius since first year, but she wanted it to be true, not a lie so he could date another girl. She hadn't told anyone that she like Sirius, she never had a chance.   
"I think I will keep them. If you wanted them you should have thought about that before trying to blow my room," she grinned slightly waiting for James's reaction.  
"That's not fair." James whined  
"I couldn't do it," he said kissing Faith quickly. "Mind pretending for a bit?"  
"I'm kidding James," Gwen said laughing and tossed him a bag, which contained twice the number that was taken away. "I think I added a few but oh well."   
James grinned, "Thank you!"  
Faith groaned softly, "Do I have a choice?"   
"No," Sirius said wrapping an arm around her.  
"I do trust they will not end up anywhere near me," Gwen said giving him a small glare.   
"Nope, only Slytherins!"  
Faith couldn't say she didn't enjoy have Sirius's arm around her, but he didn't care for her the way she wanted him to. She only laid her forehead on his chest and growled, "You so owe me for this, you know that, right?"   
He nodded silently.  
"Besides attempting to murder me what did you do this summer?" Gwen asked James.   
He smiled, "Praticed."  
Faith looked up, her eyes caught his and she looked away to keep from telling him how she felt, "Good, because I hate lying, and last time even when I didn't pretend it put my life in danger, you realized that, right?"   
He shrugged slightly.   
"How about you Remus," Gwen said turning to the boy sitiing by Sirius.   
Faith groaned, "Why did I agree to this?" She wondered out loud, though she expected and answer.   
"I visited some family in Rome. Other than that, it was dodging full moons."   
"Because your an idiot?" Lilly offered with a small smile.  
"I might have been safer out at sea with you on a full moon then with him," she nodded to James and then grinned. "My mum threated to cast a spell on him that would cause every prank for about two months back fire on him," then she added seeing James's surprised look. "Oh thats right she waited for you to leave before telling me that."  
"If she had we might keep a few more house points," Lilly replied.   
Faith glared at Lily, "As sweet of an answer that is," She said, "I almost expected Sirius to say 'Because you can't resist my boyish charm.'"   
"He may not say it but we all know he was thinking it," Lilly replied.   
Faith looked at Sirius, "Is she right, *sweetheart.*" She said the word in such a mocking tone.   
"Yeah she's fine," he said.   
Faith rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue, "Lily's first idea was closer to the truth."   
"Alright can we wait to fight until tomorrow?" Gwen said looking at all of them.   
"Is that possible?" Lilly asked,   
"No, besides, I want to finish this once and for all, Sirius, you are a man-whore." The train started off.  
"I'm going to see if I can find Peter," Gwen said standing up and grabbing her wand.   
Faith glanced at Jenny, nodding. She looked back Sirius, "You're a jerk, you use your friends so you can away from girls, and I seem to be the friend you use the most!"   
He looked at her unsure of what to say. Gwen headed down the hall.   
Faith pulled so he wouldn't have an arm around her, "What do you have to say for yourself? I'm sick being used."   
"Sorry?"   
Faith looked at him upset, "Is that all you can say?"   
"Um..." he bite his lip.   
Faith looked at him with a hurt look, "You can't even answer me. Go tell her the truth."   
"Fine," he said leaving once more.   
Faith looked weakly at the three left in the compartmant, "Anyone want to bet that he won't be able to tell her?"   
"I say he won't," Lilly replied.   
"Me too." James said, shaking his head.  
"I agree, he'll never tell her." Remus said.  
Faith sighed, "Why me?"   
Gwen sighed seeing Peter with Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape. Goyle and Crabbe stood facing her stoping him one way and Severus and Lucious stood blocking the other. Gwen put her arms around the two Slytherins grinning, "What are you doing to Petigrew?"   
"Nothing that concerns you, Kuitan," Snape said coldly.  
Faith slid back down, "What did I do to deserve this?"  
"I did it," he said sitting down.   
"Really?"Lilly asked.  
"No.''   
Faith frowned, "You didn't? Sirius," The girl murmured, "Why not?"   
"Really Snape? Because it concerns a friend therefore it concerns me. Why don't you tow that have brains pick on someone who can atleast fight back?" she looked at Snape, still having her arm around his shoulder. Lucious and pushed away from her.  
"I couldn't. Plus she threw a book at me," he said.   
"You couldn't? How couldn't you? You're such--" She couldn't even finish, "Sirius, I hate you sometimes."   
He simply grinned.  
Faith looked at him with tear filled eyes, deep hurt in her eyes, "So you want me to pretend?"  
"Hardly a problem, it's not that he can't, it just that he's too much of a coward."   
"Please," he replied.  
"As much as I agree with you he isn't worth it," Jenny said, slowly begining to strangle Snape by place her fist into his neck.   
"Why not just find another flavor? Why does it always have to me?" Faith asked, looking down.  
Lucious put his wand to Peter's, "Stop or else."   
Gwen watched him, "I wouldn't hurt dear Snape don't worry." She left her fist moved her hand so it rested on Snape's shoulder, she pointed her own wand at Lucious, "Lets go Peter."   
Peter began to walk foreward. Crabe and Goyle looked at Lucious and Snape wondering if they should stop him.  
Snape shook his head, letting the two leave."   
"Thanks Sev. I would kiss you but I might get grease in my mouth," Gwen turned and followed Peter.  
"I say we curse her," Lucious hissed.   
"Just for a week," Sirius said.   
"No point." Snape said, "We'll get her back soon enough."  
Faith frowned, "I want to know why out of all the people in the school does it have to be me? Why not Gwen?"   
"I still say we should curse her for now and pay back her later," Lucious replied before entering the compartment beside them.  
"Fine I'll ask Gwen when she comes back," Sirius said,   
"Tell me though, I want to know. You knew I hated it the first time."   
He shrugged, "I just always asked you."  
Peter entered followed by Gwen.  
"He Gwen want to pretend to go out with me?" Sirius asked.  
"Faith doesn't want to? Alright fine just so this subject is over," Gwen said sitting by Remus. Peter sat beside Lilly.   
Faith grinned, though she hadn't wanted her friend to, it didn't make her comfortable. See her two friends date, one of them her crush, and not even like each other upset her. She just wanted to at least be a flavor, at least then he pretended to care.   
"Thank you Gwen," Sirius said.   
Lily noticed how uncomfortable Faith had become but didn't say anything on the matter   
Remus frowned, he had intended on asking Gwen out soon, very, very soon.  
The train ride passed too quickly for Gwen's taste.   
Faith had read a book, now wear reading glasses, hadn't even noticed the train ride, she was glad, being near Sirius was unbareable.   
Gwen stood up and quickly left the room. The Ravenclaw Sirius had broken up with appeared.   
Sirius's eyes widen, he realized that Gwen wasn't there, leaving the only girls Faith and Lily, and there was no way James would let him pretend that he was dating. "What are you doing here?" He asked calmly, hand slowly moving so it would be around Faith's waist.  
"Going to talk to some Ravenclaws," she said bitterly not glancing at him or Faith.   
"Wow, angry little girl," Faith muttered under her breath.   
  
(A/N : Next chapter is all most done.) 


End file.
